


Change the Fates' Design

by lauragrrrl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 'what if' fic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kid Fic, Multi, matt is actually a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauragrrrl/pseuds/lauragrrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Isaac’s mother ran away from an abusive marriage thinking her kids were safe because her husband loved them too much to treat them like he treated her.</p>
<p>Now, imagine she took them with her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change the Fates' Design

**Author's Note:**

> So I was thinking about Isaac, and about how his father managed to ruin so many life with being an abusive asshole and just… what if it hadn't happened?
> 
> That's how this thing came to life. A bunch of 'what if's put together to make something like a story.
> 
> Please be gentle! I'm still new to this publishing thing.

When Isaac was six years old his parents had a big fight. But not just any fight. That was the first time his father hit his mother. It was just a slap, and he apologized on his knees after, but since that day his mom wouldn't kiss his dad. It was two months after when it happened again. This time it wasn’t just a slap, and this time Isaac was there to see it happen. 

His mom had made their bags that afternoon. There was a taxi outside and she had the luggage at the door when Camden angrily told them he wasn’t going anywhere. She tried convincing him to go, told him their father wasn’t in a good place and they needed to go now before things got worse, but Camden didn't know what happened and didn't want to leave all his things behind to go live with grandma two towns over, so he was set in staying with their father.

Isaac was so afraid for him. He didn't want his brother all alone with their dad; he knew how crazy his dad’s eyes looked when he got mad. So when his mother looked at him and asked if he wanted to go with her, Isaac was going to stay with Camden. 

But when he opened his mouth to say so, suddenly, he started crying. 

He cried and cried and begged his big brother to come with him and their mom. Crying he told him how their dad had hit their mom and how scary he’d looked and how he really didn't want Camden to stay alone with their dad. His mom broke down and started crying too, with that Camden got scared and agreed to go with them.

Grandma was old and smelled funny, but she was so happy to have them home that she baked them a cake. His and Camden's favorite, too. Mom even let them have two slices after dinner. 

Grandma hugged them just like mom did, and gave them kisses on the forehead too. She even put the drawings he made on the fridge and didn't throw them away or laugh at them like his father did.

His dad had come to get them a couple of times. He even broke grandma's car windows once. With a _bat_. It had scared his mom and his brother, but grandma had taken a riffle out of the pantry and had threatened him until the police arrived.

After that, their mother got a restraining order.

They didn't see him again. Not until Isaac was eleven and his father had drowned himself first in alcohol, then in the house’s pool.

The funeral was small; no one came apart from the three of them. His dad’s will had been old, and in it his dad had left them the house. They had moved from their grandma’s house a year and a half after they got there to a tiny apartment close to their mom’s new job. They had nothing there really, so they packed their bags and a week later Isaac was enrolled in Beacon Hills Elementary School. His mom got a job at the hospital while Camden got into a university nearby and they worked the whole summer cleaning and repairing their old home.

Isaac met Matt the first day of school. He had sat next to him on math and they had talked about comic books until the teacher threatened to send them to the principal’s office.  
They had been inseparable ever since. 

Matt had been his first kiss, too. Not that he told people that. A week before they started high school Matt had told him he liked both boys and girls. Isaac had been shocked, but Camden had invited a friend home one summer and he was gay, so it wasn't something totally new to him.

Matt had been so nervous that Isaac wouldn't be his friend anymore, especially when Isaac asked how did he know and Matt told him he was attracted to Camden, he had been a rumbling sweaty mess... It made Isaac smile. He had taken Matt's face in his hands and had kissed him on the lips. It was fast and a little to the right, but it was their first kiss, and Matt had turned tomato red and started laughing hysterically. 

On their first day they met Danny. He was tall, handsome, wanted to play in the lacrosse team and had a big crush on Matt. 

Matt had an obsession with photography and went everywhere with his camera. He liked to stay on the bench and take pictures more than actually play lacrosse. Obviously most of the pictures he took were of Isaac, as he was his favorite person in the whole world and didn't get mad with the camera flashing on his face. He was used to it, and Matt always said he had a very photogenic bone structure, whatever _that_ meant. 

Thing was, Matt was a charming guy, always sharing his food and giving compliments to people he didn't know. And he had a way of convincing anyone with just one look. Isaac's mom always said that those pretty blue eyes could get him out of any trouble. And apparently Danny had noticed.

Isaac at first thought it was funny, how Danny would act coy around Matt and he wouldn't even notice. It was funny until Matt let Danny see his pictures and found almost 4GB of Isaacs face in different lightings. 

The look on his face, he looked so _disappointed_. 

And then he started avoiding Isaac and Danny's best friend, Jackson, started knocking Isaac to the ground every chance he got and yeah, not funny anymore. Especially because Matt didn't know what was wrong and he would get into fights with Jackson in the middle of lacrosse.

This one time Jackson, the asshole, had mocked Matt for defending his 'boyfriend' and Matt accused him of being a homophobe. It was all so stupid. So Isaac cornered Danny after practice one day and told him he liked girls. **Just** girls. That Matt didn't, but it was cool with him because they were best friends. **Just** friends. He probably made a fool of himself but Danny finally got the message and started hanging out more. 

Matt got the message too, eventually, and they started going out. Apparently Danny was a much better subject than Isaac, but Matt had been too shy to ask Danny if he wanted to be his model. 

Matt is kinda creepy that way. Good thing Danny thinks it's cute.

And that's how Isaac met Lydia. Lydia who thought he was gay and had broken her best friend’s heart. No need to say she didn't like him much. 

But he did like her. Boy did he like her. She was sort of perfect. And mean. Isaac liked his girls with a little personality; he had a crush on rouge from x-men from age 8 through 13. Ok, who was he kidding, he still had a thing for her, but now he had Lydia so... 

Yeah. That was _never_ going to happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you see any mistakes please let me know :)


End file.
